


Ещё один день в раю

by van_Miaow



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Angst, Angst and Humor, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Headaches & Migraines, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-05-13 00:14:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5687167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/van_Miaow/pseuds/van_Miaow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Очередной херовый день Дэнни.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ещё один день в раю

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для Hawaiian Christmas Calendar 2016.  
> Бета: their-law.  
> Суперспособности!АУ, ООС, Дэнни-центрик (но в Дэнни - не только Дэнни), бессюжетная зарисовка, мигрени, мудаки, пасхалки, фик-эксперимент.

Мисс Звёздочка нежно мяукнула и увесистой тушкой прыгнула ему на колени. Острые коготки впились в бедра, пушистый белый хвост хлестнул по глазам, а через секунду лицо уже облизывал шершавый язык. Дэнни одёрнул юбку и попытался увернуться — новый корм наверняка хорош: запах рыбы перебивал даже новинку от «Oh My Cat?».

— Всё, всё, моя девочка, мамочка сейчас с тобою поиграет, — Дэнни подхватил кошку на руки и понёс в сад. — Ты видела, какие игрушки я тебе купила? 

Проходя мимо трюмо, он подумал, что светло-морковный всё же не его цвет и стоит остановиться на помадах розовых оттенков, возможно, даже поэкспериментировать с фуксией. 

Мысль была какая-то неправильная. 

Он остановился и начал рассматривать себя. Мисс Звёздочка предупреждающе заворчала и шлёпнула его лапкой по щеке. Хорошо, что не очень сильно и мягкими подушечками: в прошлый раз, выражая недовольство, она прилично так расцарапала ему шею, и это пришлось долго замазывать и пудрить.

Пудрить. 

Его поцарапала кошка. 

Кошка.

Блондинка в зеркале сложила странные оранжево-неоновые губы в идеальную «о» и растеряно прижала к груди упитанную белоснежную тушку.

Вообще, какого чёрта, он же не любит кошек?

Зеркало пошло трещиной. 

Дэнни откинулся на кресле и громко глубоко вдохнул. Сердце частило, руки немного дрожали, в воздухе лёгким флёром висел тошнотворный рыбный запах с нотами мандарина. 

Тихо бубнил телевизор.

— …фаза интенсивной активности. Море лавы обрушило в озеро стену кратера Халемаумау, что сопровождалось своеобразным взрывом — выбросом газа и камней. Вулкан Килауэа не представляет опасности для… 

— Сделай погромче, — посоветовал сидящий в позе лотоса Чин, не открывая глаз, — тебе понравится. 

— …стоит проявить осторожность. Вулканическая активность влияет на параспособности, независимо от уровня по шкале Кёрби, так что сбитое экстрасенсорное восприятие…

Коно аккуратно поставила на стол перед Дэнни стакан воды и мягко спросила:

— Как ты? — она приложила свою божественно-холодную ладонь к его лбу, и на мгновение Дэнни будто окунулся в беззвучную синеву океана. — Выпей, станет легче. Это какой раз за сегодня? Второй?

— Третий, — с неподвижным лицом ответил Чин, Дэнни даже не успел заметить, чтобы он открывал рот. — И, думаю, не последний. Я бы сказал, точно не последний…

— Эй, — из последних сил возмутился Дэнни и швырнул в Чина специально припасёным для этого мячиком для гольфа, который тот плавным движением поймал в миллиметрах от лица, даже не открывая глаз. — Не лезь в мои вероятности без надобности, ничем хорошим это не заканчивается. 

Коно рассеянно улыбнулась и, качая бёдрами, отошла к цветочной полке: Дэнни под угрозой смерти не смог бы сказать, что она там выращивает, но наблюдать за тем, как она невесомо гладит широкие, тёмно-зелёные, будто сочащиеся соком листья и, заводя за ухо мягкую прядь, склоняет лицо над фиолетово-белыми цветами, вдыхает аромат, которого нет, тонкими пальцами касается лепестков…

Мячик для гольфа покатился по столу, и Дэнни, опомнившись, замотал головой. Цветы были просто красивые. И Коно была красивая. Просто.

Взгляд Чина прожигал.

— Ты даже открыл глаза, просто невероятно, — Дэнни покачал головой, прозвучало немного виновато, он снова покачал головой и залпом влил в себя всю воду. Впрочем, без особой надежды на облегчение, хуже не стало бы — и то хорошо.

— Я не влезаю в вероятности, — выдержав длинную паузу, абсолютно невпопад ответил Чин, — я лишь вижу будущее. Так, по мелочи. 

Он потянулся и неуловимо быстро встал с пола: нелепая голубая тенниска задралась, и Дэнни мельком увидел тёмные полосы шрамов на животе.

— Что ты в этом понимаешь, жертва сбитого экстрасенсорного восприятия, — Чин сочувственно улыбнулся и подошёл к Коно, заправил выбившуюся (безумно мягкую, которую так удобно накручивать на пальцы-хватит-откудаДэнниэтовообщеможетзнать-пожалуйста-тольконепроних) прядь и что-то тихо зашептал.

Дэнни сжал зубы и, упёршись локтями в колени, спрятал лицо в ладонях: безумно хотелось заскулить — тонко, на одной ноте, будто умирающий пёс. Он шёпотом, на пробу, потянул «у-у-у-у», после чего стало не только плохо, но и как-то абсурдно-тупо: в последнее время Дэнни часто чувствовал себя героем третьесортной кабельной драмы — бывшие жёны, чужие-свои дети, секс с начальником и постоянные проблемы из-за плохо контролируемой мутации. 

Стоило хотя бы попытаться успокоиться и очистить сознание: ощущать в себе остатки Элен Джонсон — любительницы кошек, сериалов и водки с мартини — было на редкость неприятно, как влипнуть всем телом в розовую жвачку. Элен смешивалась с малолетним хулиганом Багсби Эм и Анжелой — кассиршей с неврозом. 

Анжелу Дэнни словил первой, но настолько сильно, что ему до сих пор хотелось заплакать, закричать, тихонько умереть и разгромить магазин на заправке. И всё это одновременно.

Поверх всех образов и силуэтов дня спиралью закручивалась сила Чина. Громкое страшное месиво из случившегося и того, что никогда не случится, бабочка взмахивает крыльями — сыплется дождь из пончиков, рыжая студентка поворачивает налево, а не направо, Коно спит и морщит нос, а ты стоишь и смотришь-смотришь-смотришь, машина пытается затормозить, но не успевает, и голова Стива пробивает боковое стекло.

// Студентка видит фургончик с мороженым и бежит к нему, не сворачивая. Коно просыпается и с дурацкой улыбкой щиплет тебя за бок и тянет к себе. Лучше выпить оолонг, а не кофе. Стив называет кого-то безруким идиотом и советует купить велосипед //

Стив приедет. Нужно только подождать.

Однажды в детстве Дэнни словил шизофреника, и это было пугающе (хуже умирающий собаки, а это что-то да значит): он пытался вырваться из липкого бреда, все чувства будто сошли с ума — мир был вывернутым, вспоротым, не таким. 

Чин изнутри неуловимо похож на того старика.

Поворот налево. 

Поворот направо.

Будущее расходится кругами.

Дэнни начало подташнивать. Это было так отвратительно.

Голоса доносились издалека, будто через толщу воды, слов не разобрать. Но внезапно Дэнни почувствовал радость Коно. Яркую и плотную, будто свёрнутое жгутом жёлтое полотенце. Как будто сегодня произошло что-то хорошее, а еще этот Чин с каменным лицом пьёт свой вонючий чай и влазит в чужие вероятности, лучше бы сказал ей, когда вернётся Стив и этот ужасный день закончится. 

Наступившая тишина была столь пугающая, что Дэнни не хотелось открывать глаза. Такого с ним ещё не случалось. 

— Ужасный день закончится, — медленно, будто смакуя, повторил Чин и погладил испуганно замершую Коно по щеке, будто утешая ребенка. — Не знал, что ты можешь проецировать. 

— Я и не могу, — когда надо, Дэнни мог реагировать очень быстро, и не важно, в каком он состоянии, — я вообще кого-то из вас впервые словил. Не тот уровень, ты же и сам знаешь. Проклятые вулканы, острова, ад на земле и всё такое. Раньше со мной такого не было.

— И как это было? — отличное настроение Коно всегда сложно испортить. Да, она сказала, что Чин пьёт вонючий чай, но это была не совсем она, и в любом случае он больше любит кофе. 

Чин снова прикрыл глаза, и Дэнни оборвал ручеёк мыслей Коно, быстро отодвинул от себя стакан (ведь он может разбиться), телефон (парень в Китае был убит айфоном) и подставку под ручки (однажды допрашивающий Чина прокурор случайно насквозь прокол себе ладонь ручкой, которой писал протокол, ну, а после его убил карандашом шурин Чина, ведь карма таки существует). 

Прошла минута, другая. Дэнни начал понемногу расслабляться, не отводя взгляда от стакана — он просто ненавидел битое стекло. 

Голова раскалывалась. 

— Хорошо, что у Лу выходной, иначе офис сегодня бы разгромили, — покачал головой Чин и, подхватив идеально сложенную стопку документов со стола, двинулся в сторону конференц-зала. — Идём, Коно, я хочу показать тебе одно дело.

Пропустив её вперед и придерживая стеклянную дверь, он обернулся:

— Стив подымается на лифте. 

И Дэнни захотелось его расцеловать. 

Нет. 

Дэнни захотелось поцеловать Стива.

Прикоснуться к нему. 

Вымести, вытрясти из своей головы чужие мысли и эмоции. Остаться одному. В невообразимо блаженном одиночестве, о котором он раньше даже не знал. До Гавайев. До встречи со Стивом. Не то чтобы всем психометрикам его уровня удаётся хоть раз в жизни встретиться с «глушилкой». Чаще всего их удел — видеть мечты о богатых клиентах в своих жёнах, знать, как их дети презирают их, а друзья считают, что раз они мутанты, то могли бы достичь и большего. 

Большего, чем должность детектива в полиции Нью-Джерси. 

Галстук сдавливал шею, и Дэнни потянулся ослабить его.

Открылась дверь.

Стив попытался внести две огромные коробки, придерживая их подбородком, но миссия провалилась: проём был слишком узкий. Дэнни давно всем говорил, что музейные работники не хотели освобождать помещения для непонятного «5. О» и перед тем, как покинуть здание, достроили пару лишних стен, навсегда сломали кондиционер и полузамуровали все двери. 

Он не без труда встал с кресла и, пытаясь не двигать головой резко, подошёл к Стиву и молча взял верхнюю коробку. 

Не такую уж и лёгкую. 

И так же молча понёс её в кабинет.

Спину прожигал взгляд Стива. Наверняка понимающий и мягкий. Теперь, после трёх лет отношений, он иногда чувствовал момент.

Зайдя в кабинет, Стив с глухим «хлоп» запулил коробки под стол, закрыл дверь и опустил жалюзи. И тут же обернулся всем собою вокруг Дэнни: прижался ногами, обнял тёплыми руками, положил длинную шею на плечо.

И. 

Ти-ши-на.

Дэнни слушал её, пока через густое марево не начал пробиваться стук сердца Стива. 

Его дыхание оседало на коже.

— Сегодня все как с ума посходили, — бромормотал Стив, — госпитали переполнены, полиции не хватает людей. Не смог приехать раньше, прости.

— Что ожидать от вулканов? — Дэнни взял его лицо в ладони и посмотрел в глаза. Действительно: понимание с ноткой сожаления. — Ничего страшного, мне не привыкать к мигреням. Хотя, кажется, я узнал о Чине то, что знать не хотелось. Правда, этого могло никогда и не быть.

— У него всегда всё сложно, — Стив улыбнулся, показав зубы. — Пуа рассказал, что с утра их вызывали в школу: десятилетней эмпатке не поставили «А», так рыдал весь этаж, пришлось эвакуировать детей со спецназом в амулетах.

— Считаешь, мне надо было порыдать? И стало бы легче?

— Считаю, что тебе надо поспать, — мягко ответил Стив и начал подталкивать Дэнни к дивану. — А мне посидеть над отчётами.

Предложение было заманчиво, и спорить Дэнни не собирался. Он снял болтающийся тряпкой галстук и скинул ботинки, после чего лёг на бок и стал ждать, пока Стив выпотрошит коробки, найдёт всё нужное и разложит стопками на полу. 

Они были вместе так долго, что все позы-жесты-сцены были отточены. Идеально удобны. Диван подходил под рост Дэнни, а Стив был не против работать на полу: больше места и легче быть кожа к коже. 

Вот и сейчас — Дэнни положил ладонь Стиву на шею, закрыл глаза и вдохнул пустоту.

***

Шея затекла.

Он потянулся, сел и начал разминать её. Через открытую дверь доносился шум: кто-то всхлипывал, невнятно извинялся, что-то странно хлюпало и стучало. Стив со скрещёнными руками стоял, прислонившись к косяку, весь его вид выражал страдание.

— Что случилось? — осторожно поинтересовался Дэнни. — Нас куда-то вызывают?

После секунды колебания Стив закрыл дверь и опустился на колени перед диваном:

— Джерри случайно пролил на Коно воду, а оказалось, что сегодня ей даже не надо заходить в океан — бутылки хватает. Так что у нас посреди конференц-зала хлопает хвостом русалка, Джерри бегает извиняется и пытается как-то её поднять, а Чин только смеётся.

— Э. Думаешь, им нужно помочь? 

В ответ Стив покачал головой и наклонился. Поцелуй вышел медленным и лёгким. Ленивым. 

— Сами разберутся, не маленькие, — он поцеловал Дэнни ещё раз и положил голову ему на плечо. — Спи.

Дэнни закрыл глаза.


End file.
